callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Karma/Transcript
Opening David Mason/Section, Mike Harper and Javier Salazar are back onboard the U.S.S. Barack Obama, reviewing the footage of Menendez's conversation that they recorded in the previous mission. Menendez: spanish Ensure that all intelligence relating to the drone is available ahead of our discussion. Harper: China would pay billions to get their hands on this drone. Menendez: spanish Good... fortune, DeFalco. Section: Good Karma. Harper: The cyber weapon. Section: Wait. There... right there. You see that? Section pauses the footage and zooms in to find a logo on DeFalco's hand. Section: Cross reference image with active US corporate logos. Computer: No matches. Section: Cross reference, worldwide. Harper: Wait a minute... wait a minute. It's "Colossus"! This Karma weapon's on a floating city. Section: That's how they got so close to the mainland! Salazar, prep a covert response team, ready to go in 60 minutes. Inform Admiral Briggs. As Salazar leaves to prep the team, Section turns to Harper. Section: We're getting really close to Menendez. To get the upper hand, I've gotta get some answers from the horse's mouth. I'm going to see Woods at the vault. First things first, Karma. Gameplay "Karma" '' ''Colossus, Cayman Islands '' ''David Mason // Codename: "Section" '' ''JSOC Counter-Terrorist Force '' ''June 12th, 2025 Mason is on board a VTOL passenger jet with Harper and Salazar. The plane has reached Colossus Resort and is beginning to land. Control Tower: Icarus 9, you are cleared for landing on Deck 7. Maintain current heading, all looks good. Pilot: Copy that. Icarus 9 beginning descent. Section: Comms are open, Farid. We're all listening. Farid: Okay... The ID bands identify you as union inspectors. You'll have access to most areas... uh... except the one you actually want. The Central Records Computer is subject to increased security. Access is only permitted via retina scan. That's... where Ziggy comes in. Section: In short, the CRC's our best shot of locating Karma before DeFalco's people. Farid, did you manage to access the personnel files? Farid: Uhh... not yet. The encryption is very complicated. Section: You're smart. I have faith in ya. Section out. The VTOL passenger jet has landed. Section, Harper and Salazar step out of the jet and heads towards to the entrance to the security checkpoint. Salazar: So this is how the 1% live. Harper: You know, if this wasn't an op, I believe I could get myself a little hot chick action here. At this remark, Salazar turns and looks at Harper in disbelief. If Harper burnt his face in the previous mission... Salazar: You forgetting Pakistan? Your face don't look too good, Harper. Harper: Hey, it's not the face, it's the body they're going to be after. The trio make their way down the steps and notice security ASDs en route to the security checkpoint entrance. Harper: ASDs... you think they're expecting trouble? Salazar: It's the richest city in the world. Section: Which makes it a likely target for Raul Menendez. Section, Harper and Salazar finally reach the entrance and head into the security scanner on the left. The right one is occupied by construction workers checking their toolboxes before moving into the scanner. Section, Harper and Salazar approach the guard and stop for a full body scan. Farid: Okay... stay cool. Suddenly, a brief scuffle occurs in the adjacent scanner. The workers are detected to have hazardous materials on them. Security Guard: Stay where you are! The scanner has detected the presence of hazardous materials. Construction Worker: Whoa, hey! It's a misunderstanding, okay? Whoa, hey, we're working on the remodelling downstairs. It's probably from the site. Security Guard: Sir, please remain where you are. Peters, can you come up? We've got a situation here. Meanwhile, Section's group is cleared and allowed to pass through the checkpoint. Harper: Dammit, Egghead. I thought we were burned that time. Farid: Relax, Harper. I told you the shielding would work. The scanner couldn't see a thing. Now, just show your ID and walk right through. Section, Harper and Salazar walk up to the front desk and scan their ID bands, allowing them to pass through. Harper: Hello ladies, we're from the union. After passing through, Harper: That's it? Farid: People don't do a whole lot at Colossus. On their way to the elevator, the trio pass through several advertisement boards. As Salazar approaches one, the face of the man on the advertisement changes to Salazar's. Harper also walks up to another and see his face appear as well. Salazar: What is this? Farid: It's an automated system, it's triggered by your biometric ID. Salazar: We're all going to hell, man. Section, Harper and Salazar finally reach the elevator. They walk in and check out the spectacular scenery of Colossus from the elevator. Harper: Wow! Look at that. This place is unbelievable, huh? The elevator begins its descent. Harper: Hey... What do you figure it'd cost to spend the weekend here? Section: More than you make in a year. Harper: No shit... Salazar: No wonder Menedez rallies so much support. Section: Harper, sweep the floor. Salazar and I will proceed to the insertion point. The elevator doors open. Harper: Copy that. Harper walks out, turning around as he does, and bumps into Chloe Lynch. '' '''Harper': Whoa! How you doing, beautiful? Chloe: Screw you, jerk! (Doesn't show in subtitles, as Chloe's identity is currently unknown) The elevator doors close. Salazar: So far, so good. The elevator doors open, and two guards are in the room, suspiciously opening a garbage bag. One of them notices and walks towards them. Guard: Hey, you shouldn't be here! Salazar puts down his case after looking back at Section, and discreetly takes out his pistol. Salazar: We have Union IDs. The guard looks back at his partner then brings out his gun and points it at Salazar but Salazar shoots first. Section pulls out his weapon as well and they take out the other guard. Farid: Okay... Section, I'm in. Section: Go ahead. Farid: Colossus recently employed Private Military Contractors to augment its regular security team... all ex-Cuban militia. Section: No shit. We just ran into some of 'em. Section puts his briefcase on a table and opens it, revealing Ziggy, whilst Salazar unscrews the bolts on an airvent. Section picks up Ziggy, placing him in front of the vent. Section: Alright, Ziggy... Time to go to work. Section returns to the table where he unrolls the control mat for Ziggy. The game changes to suit the view of Ziggy. Section: Harper, the security team's been compromised by PMCs. They're hostile. Watch for anything suspicious. We need to know their objective. Ziggy travels through the vents. Harper: Understood. Salazar: Watch the gap coming up. Ziggy can jump across. Ziggy jumps across the gap. Salazar: Wait. What are they doing? Ziggy looks through a grated part of the vent at two guards planting C4 on pipes. Section: Planting explosives... Salazar: They're going to blow the ship? Section: Not before they've secured Karma. Ziggy continues through the vents, shooting it's tazer at a fuse box, then turns around to go left. Section: Harper, heads up. The Mercs are priming explosives on board. Salazar: Okay. Ziggy goes through a pipe, then climbs up a load of pipes before returning to the vents. He arrives at a grate which he dismantles with his tazers. He then jumps from the vent down onto a security guard, who he tazers. Salazar: Taze him, Section! Ziggy crawls up the incapacitated guard's body, processing the image of the guard's eye. It is then picked up by a militia personel. Militia Guard: What do we have here? The militia guard crushes Ziggy by stamping on him. Section: It's the PMCs! Harper, you were right. They're already inside the server room. Let's go! Salazar and Section arrive outside the entrance to the CRC Room, where Section hurriedly uses the guard's retina scan to gain access. '''Section': Come on, come on... Ready? Salazar tosses a flashbang into the room, where they hear the guards call out in surprise. Section: Go! Section and Salazar enter the room and swiftly eliminate all hostiles. They then proceed to the CRC computer. Section: Placing the uplink. You sure this will work, Farid? Farid: Ha... I thought you had faith in me? Okay, we're in. Section: The Karma weapon may have been smuggled onboard alongside regular supplies. Section browses through the CRC for any sign of Karma. Section: Search supply mainfest. Keyword: 'Karma'. The CRC responds with no matches. Section: Nothing. Search automated security systems. Keyword: 'Karma'. Again, no matches are found. Section: We're missing something. Search security camera image database. Text recognition: 'Karma'. The computer comes up with a picture of a woman, identifying her as Karma. Section: There. Section accesses the bio of the woman in the picture. Section: Karma isn't a weapon. It's a woman. Farid: Chloe Lynch. Former employee of Tacitus, recently resigned. Section: Now we know her name. We can track her location on the ship. Salazar: Upstairs, Club Solar. Now that they know the location of Karma, Section and Salazar approach the exit. There is commotion outside. Salazar: Section, you hear that? More PMCs outside the door! Section: Farid, we have enemies right outside... no way round. Open the CRC Room door. The doors of the CRC Room entrance open, and a guard walks inside. Section grabs the guard, disarms him and eviscerates him. Salazar and him then exit the CRC Room and engage the enemies waiting for them outside. Section: Harper, Karma is NOT a weapon. She's a girl. I'm sending you her picture now. Harper: Got it... hey! Hey, hey, hey! That's the chick I saw in the elevator! Section: She's in Club Solar, but you'd better make it there fast! The PMCs are moving on her right now! Harper: I'm on it. Section and Salazar move through the construction and scaffolding, eliminating all enemy guards they encounter. Once all enemies have been killed, both of them split up in different elevators. Section: Split up. Take the elevator to the upper floor. I'll regroup with Harper. Salazar: Understood. As Section approaches Club Solar, he receives camera feed from Harper attempting to convince Chloe to go with him. Harper: Chloe! Chloe, you need to come with me now! Chloe: You! Who the hell are you?! How'd you know my name? Harper: I'm Mike Harper, a Navy SEAL. Chloe: Get the fuck away from me! Harper: Listen! You hear me? Your life is in danger! Terrorists are coming for you NOW! Chloe: Terrorists? What are you talking about? Harper: Chloe, they've been sent by Raul Menendez. The camera feed ends. Section: Secure her Harper, we're on our way. Section enters Club Solar. Section: Harper, where are you? Harper: We're on the dance floor! Section: On my way. Salazar: Section, I'm in postion on the club balcony. Section walks past a hallway and enters the dance floor. The dance floor is packed with clubbers. Section squeezes through clubbers and approaches Harper and Chloe. Section: We have to leave now, Chloe! Salazar: SECTION! At least ten mercs, taking hostages! Section sees DeFalco making his way through the crowd. DeFalco executes the DJ, then grabs a clubber as hostage. DeFalco: Chloe Lynch! Section: He's got hostages. Hold fire. DeFalco: Chloe? There is no response. DeFalco mercilessly shoots the clubber at point-blank, killing her. DeFalco then orders another clubber be brought forward as a hostage. Section: Salazar, take the shot. Salazar: No shot. Too many hostages. DeFalco: Five seconds, Chloe! Again, receiving no response, DeFalco is about the execute the second hostage. Chloe: NO!!! Chloe gets up, and punches Harper, releasing his grip on her. Chloe surrenders herself to DeFalco. DeFalco: Open fire! DeFalco's mercs start firing upon the crowd. Section and Harper take cover behind the bar counter. Harper: Let's kill that sick fuck! A merc looks over the bar top. Harper slams his head on the table, and both Section and him get out of cover and engage the enemies in a slow-mo sequence. Harper: Peel left, peel left! Another slow-mo sequence occurs. Section: Moving! Section and Harper move towards the DJ stand. Another slow-mo sequence occurs. Let's go! The main door's our out! Last man! Set! The last slow-mo sequence takes place behind the DJ stand. After taking out all the enemies... Section: DeFalco has Karma! We're in pursuit. We need you to track their movements Farid. We can't let them get off the ship. Section hacks into the security camera feed. He browses the security camera footage. Section: Patching into the security camera feeds. Section sees enemy choppers flying into Colossus airspace. Section: Unmarked choppers. Another camera feed shows PMCs rappelling from the choppers. Section: Menendez's PMCs, mercenaries. There's dozens of them. Section continues browsing the security cameras and spots DeFalco. Section: Wait, there! Right there! You see that? That's him, that's him! Section watches as DeFalco, while moving with Chloe, executes a guard. Section: Damnit, I lost the feed. DeFalco's jamming the signals. He's rigged the ship. We move now, cut him off at the atrium.